My sweet chinese boy
by stxrdxst
Summary: Eriol regresa de Inglaterra a Japón luego de recuperarse del ataque de Kaito para ayudar a su descendiente y sus amigos a derrotar al gran mago Yuna D Kaito. Entre batallas y planes, nuevas relaciones aparecen mientras las antiguas pueden bien romperse o fortalecerse. 『Ｔｏｕｙｕｋｉ』 【ｅｒｉｏｌ x ｓｈａｏｒａｎ】 「ｓａｋｕｒａ x ｔｏｍｏｙｏ」
1. 000„

La luz brillante iluminaba toda la habitación que hasta hace unos cuantos minutos se encontraba en total oscuridad. El pequeño cuerpo del chico cayó hacia atrás, rendido; una mano suave pero firme detuvo su caída.

\- Descansa, mi pequeño descendiente - dijo el peliazul al notar como Li se desmayaba en sus brazos debido al exceso de energía que utilizó para transportarlo desde Inglaterra, sonrió inconscientemente cargándolo hasta su cama; para dejarlo dormir sin problemas, puso un pequeño hechizo en la habitación con las pocas energías que le quedaban puesto que, al darse cuenta que la magia era de Li, utilizó la propia para ayudarle. Quién sabe cómo hubiera quedado el pobre Shaoran si no.

Se recostó a un lado del chino antes de que se quedase dormido el también, ambos estaban más que exhaustos.

Li no despertó si no hasta el día siguiente, su cuerpo dolía pero nada que no pudiese soportar, se levantó un poco extrañado, no recordaba haberse movido hasta su cama, a menos que...

-Oh, ya despertaste Li - la voz de la reencarnación del mago Clow hizo que dirigiese automáticamente sus ojos a la puerta. Ahí estaba, con una bandeja de comida en las manos caminando con paso tranquilo hacia él. El nerviosismo se hacía presente en él cada que Eriol se encontraba cerca, tal vez por quién fue en su vida pasada o tal vez por su poder -Shaoran pensaba que ambas-.

No supo cuando el contrario había llegado a la cama o cuál fue el momento exacto en el que tomó el desayuno preparado por Hiiraguizawa, pero prefirió pasarlo por alto empezando a comer, iba a hablar pero el otro le ganó la palabra.

\- Pude sentir tu magia - respondió a su duda interna ¿cómo es que siempre sabía lo que pensaba? - Se nota en tu mirada, el ceño fruncido que pones cada vez que tienes una pregunta obvia - y ahora enserio tenía miedo, el peliazul sonrió acariciando suavemente la cabellera café del trigueño mientras esté se metía un bocado a la boca en un intento de disimular su asombro, un ligero sonrojo que Eriol no pudo pasar desapercibido se posó en las mejillas del chino. Una ligera sospecha pasó por la mente del inglés, aún así no le tomó importancia, decidió volver a pensar en lo que realmente tenía relevancia - He logrado contactar con varios magos poderosos, quería saber si tenían alguna información extra sobre Kaito o cómo derrotarlo - dejó de acariciar el cabello para pasar a delinear su cara - desgraciadamente tienen la misma información que nosotros, al menos se ofrecieron a brindar su ayuda de ser necesario - sus dedos se posaron en los labios semi-humedos de Shaoran causándole un poco de incomodidad y un pequeño aumento en el sonrojo de su cara, el tacto suave de sus dedos en su boca le provocaban al oriental una sensación extraña para él - así que les dije que les llamaré de ser necesario - culminó alejando su mano del rostro contrario dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto - te aconsejo descansar un rato más, Li, quedate en cama hasta que hayas recuperado todas tus fuerzas - el recién nombrado sólo hizo un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo, Eriol le dedicó una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Debía crear un plan para derrotar a Kaito y para eso necesitaba conocer a esa tal Akiho Shinomoto.


	2. 001,,

La campana sonó advirtiendo el inicio de las clases, Yamazaki estaba sentado platicando amenamente con Naoko sobre las próximas mentiras a decir cuando unos pasos apresurados se acercaban con rapidez a la puerta llamando la atención de todos en el salón. Un Shaoran jadeante abrió la puerta reposando en ella para recuperar el aliento perdido durante la carrera. Todos en el aula se encontraba an bastantes sorprendidos, Li no era de los que llegaba tarde a la escuela, la mayor parte del tiempo ya estaba ahí antes de que alguien más llegase.

\- ¡Tranquilo amigo! Aún no llega el profesor así que tomalo con calma - animó Takashi pasando un brazo sobre el hombro del más pequeño caminando con el hasta su sitio ante la -muy- atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos.

\- Li ¿qué pasó? - preguntó Naoko volteando hacia el sitio del anteriormente mencionado que aún seguía recuperando aire.

\- Es que vendrá un nuevo estudiante y el director me llamó para que le muestre la escuela durante el descanso - pudo hablar entre jadeos que ya se iban calmando al paso que terminaba la oración - Creo que se llevarán una gran sorpresa al saber quién es - Yanagisawa iba a preguntar de quién se trataba pero la voz del profesor Koji se lo impidió.

\- Muy bien alumnos, siéntense en sus respectivos lugares; antes de iniciar con la clase de hoy quiero que conozcan a su nuevo compañero, pasa por favor - habló dirigiéndose a la persona en la puerta, de donde entró un chico: 1.70, cabellera azul que tocaba sutilmente el lente de sus anteojos sin marco, piel albina y unos ojos que parecían batallar entre grisáceo y azul, y una mirada seductora que a la vez mostraba cierto deje de amabilidad, labios curveados en una sonrisa y el uniforme acentuando su hermosa figura sacándole varios suspiros a los presentes - Su nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, se escribe de la siguiente manera... - dijo escribiendo 柊沢エリオル en la pizarra mientras el otro se presentaba.

-Buenos días a todos - inició - mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa, vengo de Inglaterra, espero que nos llevemos bien - casi todos en el salón quedaron babeando por el joven que apenas llegó. El profesor le indicó sentarse al lado de Shaoran a lo que el asintió dirigiéndose hacia allá con la misma sonrisa sin prestarle atención al resto de alumnos que murmuraban y babeaban por él.

Las clases pasaron volando, como dicen, Eriol no hablaba más que para responder a las preguntas de los profesores matando lentamente a quienes querían escuchar más de su encantadora voz, y para hablar con Shaoran o Yamazaki durante el tiempo en el que no habían profesores. Un grupo de chicas se les acercó en el timbre del receso antes de que salieran.

Los estaban invitando a salir, pero, como caballeros que ya tienen sentimientos y/o una relación con alguien más, no aceptaron la invitación de manera carismática y amable para que no se sintieran mal. Yamazaki fue el primero en salir luego de que las chicas se fueran desilusionadas de ahí dejando sólos a Eriol y Shaoran.

\- ¿Quieres que te muestre la escuela? - preguntó el más bajo con una sonrisa, Eriol asintió de inmediato - Sólo déjame guardar mis cosas - dijo el peliazul, Li se quedó en la puerta del salón esperando a Eriol con una gran sonrisa, extraño en Shaoran.

\- ¿Listo? - Hiiragizawa se dirigió hacia él con el maletín en las manos soltando un "si" cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del contrario - Vamos entonces - sin saber por qué, Li tomó la mano de Hiiragizawa guiándolo sin darse cuenta de su acción, el inglés pudo notar la perfecta piel suave de su descendiente -o más bien, el descendiente de su vida pasada- entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y siendo correspondido, por un momento se sintió en el paraíso, no le ponía atención a lo que decía Shaoran ni sabía en dónde estaban, podría averiguar luego sobre la escuela, por ahora sólo quería sentir el toque de la mano del chino con la de él.

Una voz en su cabeza le recordó que el contrario tenía novia, sacándolo inmediatamente de su pequeño paraíso. Aún así no se intentó soltar del agarre del contrario.

-... Y aquí está la sala de música - finalizó Li entrando con su amigo/pariente ahí, la sala era grande con varios cuadros de diversos artistas en ella, un gran piano que Eriol deseaba tocar; unas partituras en la pizarra en las que pudo reconocer la canción "When I was your man". No se había dado cuenta de que el otro le llamaba.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó preocupado el trigueño, Eriol negó con la cabeza mostrando su sonrisa de siempre, Shaoran no estaba convencido pero lo dejó pasar - ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer? - de nuevo, la voz del contrario lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro - se dejó guiar nuevamente con las manos todavía juntas - Oye Li - el mencionado lo volteó a ver con rostro de preocupación, el tono bajo de su voz lo alarmó ¿acaso algo malo iba a pasar? - ¿Cómo va tu relación con la pequeña Sakura? - Su sonrisa le tranquilizó a la vez que quería golpearle por asustarlo, soltó un "bien" con una ligera sonrisa de enamorado, una parte del corazón de Eriol se estrujó y él no entendió por qué - Me alegro mucho por ti - y con eso la pequeña plática terminó, dejando un silencio que a Eriol le parecía incómodo -y quien pasará al orilla de ellos también lo sentiría así- pero a Shaoran la verdad no le importaba, tenía su mente en otro lugar pensando en cómo derrotar al mago D.

Pero el juego apenas empieza y aún no tienen todas las piezas del maldito rompecabezas.


	3. 002„

El resto del primer descanso pasó tranquilo, y, gracias a que la tal Akiho Shinomoto se juntaba con Sakura y sus amigos, le permitió sentir el poder que si bien no pertenecía a ella, le rodeaba sutilmente al grado de ser casi imperceptible. Eriol lo conectó al peluche de conejo que está poseía y parecía llevar a todos lados. Una vez con ello anotado mentalmente, se dispuso a regresar al salón junto a Shaoran; durante el camino ninguno decía nada, pero el silencio no parecía tener nada más que un aire misterioso.

Antes de llegar a sus asientos, Li aprovechó el hecho de que no había nadie dentro para cerrar la puerta del aula y recostarse en esta sorprendiendo a Eriol por la repentina acción.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Shaoran? - preguntó confundido, el nombrado sólo sonrió levemente con calma - Sólo quiero saber que encontraste - la respuesta parecía tener un doble significado, significado que Hiiragizawa no logró notar.

Entonces el mayor le contó sobre la poca información que reunió en el recreo y las suposiciones que tenía sobre ambos: Akiho, Kaito y "Momo" (según recordaba que la señorita Shinomoto le había dicho que se llamaba el muñeco de conejo); si bien era algo escaso, podría ser de bastante utilidad.

\- ¿Y crees que Kaito intente atacar a Sakura? - la voz del chino salió con un deje de preocupación y eso por alguna razón molestó a Eriol pero, ¿por qué?, él también estaba preocupado por ella, pero no comprendía las cosas que sentía con él chico al que, inconscientemente, se había acercado de manera física, emocional y literal puesto que para este punto ya se encontraba a unos siete centímetros de su rostro tomando las mejillas del contrario acariciandolas con suavidad en un intento de tranquilizarlo, cosa que logró sin mucho esfuerzo - Es probable que lo haga, no te mentiré... - sintió como se tensó -... Pero Kaito lo que quiere es otra cosa - a medida que hablaba la distancia se acortó al punto que ya rozaba narices. Justo cuando parecía que irían más lejos unos toques en la puerta los sacaron de su burbuja alejándose rápidamente y con un sonrojo visible en ambos.

Shaoran abrió la puerta y se disculpó con los alumnos que estaban afuera dejando que pasaran llendose a sentar a su silla sin mediar palabra con el de anteojos. Se sentía avergonzado, ¿lo hubiera besado de no haber sido interrumpidos? ¿Cómo lo vería a la cara ahora? ¿Por qué no se sentía culpable de casi engañar a su novia? Y por último, pero no menos importante, ¿por qué no le molestó la cercanía con él? La cabeza del pobre Li era un lío y su cara no podía estar más roja.

El resto de las clases las pasaron sin tener tanto contacto creando un ambiente por demás incómodo con una tensión palpable. Cuando estas terminaron todos salieron casi corriendo hacia la salida quedando de nuevo solamente Eriol y Shaoran en el silencioso salón. Hiiragizawa fue el primero en salir de los dos, más cuando se disponía a salir del salón una mano tomando la suya lo hizo voltear sorprendido hacia Li.

\- Y-Yo... - dijo el castaño cabizbajo con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, Eriol sólo veía atento a las expresiones del contrario, le parecían bastante tiernas por alguna razón; puso la mano libre sobre la de Shaoran acariciandola haciendolo temblar ligeramente y sonrojarse más - Tranquilo, olvidemos que eso pasó si te sientes bien con eso, ¿si? - sugirió y el trigueño asintió aunque en el fondo ninguno quería eso, en realidad, querían tener ese momento de nuevo y ver como terminaba sin interrupciones. Ante la silenciosa respuesta Eriol sonrió levantando el rostro del otro tomándolo por la barbilla y tocando sutil e involuntariamente sus labios.

\- Deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde - musitó Li desviando la mirada hacia una de las ventanas por donde entraba la luz naranja del sol - Tienes razón, en ese caso andando - dijo Eriol empezando a caminar llevándose a Shaoran consigo debido a que seguían tomados de las manos.

Shaoran lo notó y no dijo nada, se sentía bien, tranquilo. Por un momento, todos sus problemas desaparecieron gracias al toque cariñoso que él contrario le brindaba.


	4. 003„

Llegaron a la casa de Shaoran al cabo de un rato dirigiéndose cada uno a su respectiva habitación para quitarse el uniforme y ponerse más cómodos. Eriol hizo otra nota mental mientras se cambiaba: necesitaba ir a comprar algo de ropa. Cuando terminaron se dispusieron a hacer la cena, cosa que terminó en algo parecido a una "pelea".

Te digo que yo soy quien debería hacer la cena: eres mi invitado y por lo tanto debo hacerla yo - se defendía Li empujando por enésima vez al peliazul - Relajate mientras yo la preparo - cuando estaba a punto de tocar algo, nuevamente fue empujado por Eriol casi arrastrandolo fuera del lugar.

Y yo te dije que yo haría la comida en agradecimiento de tu hospitalidad, así que si me permites, empezaré a cocinar - dijo antes de empujar a Shaoran a uno de los sillones de la sala de modo que quedara medianamente sentado. Sin embargo, apenas dándose media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, el trigueño lo jaló tomándolo del brazo quedando así con Eriol sobre él con una pierna rozando de manera sutil su entrepierna. Un gemido débil salió de los labios del más pequeño, el cual llegó a los oídos de Hiiragizawa deleitandole inconscientemente.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos en la misma posición; ninguno parecía saber que hacer ante la incómoda y vergonzosa situación en la que se habían metido. La cara roja y los nervios presentes sólo volvían peor el ambiente.

Cuándo Eriol volvió en sí apartó las manos de Shaoran que tapaban el rostro de este, ambos estaban avergonzados. El mayor se quitó con sumo cuidado de encima dirigiéndose - sin siquiera voltear a ver a Li - hacia la cocina a preparar algo y así despejar su mente. Mientras, el contrario seguía en shock por lo de hace un momento, no podía entender que fue ese sonido que había salido de su boca y por ahora no quería pensar en eso. Así que sin más, salió de la casa rumbo al parque, no sabía cuánto tardaría Eriol con la comida y sólo esperaba que lograra olvidar lo que pasó en ese sillón.

Pasaron dos horas para cuando Hiiragizawa terminó la cena, y otra más para que este saliera con la misión de encontrar a su descendiente. No le sería difícil puesto que podía sentir su magia no muy lejos de ahí; para su mala suerte, se encontró con la pequeña Sakura hablando con la señorita Daidoji cuando estaba a tan sólo unas cuadras de llegar al parque del rey pingüino. No tenía intenciones de quedarse, pero lo que escuchó podía cambiar el curso de varias cosas.

Luego de escuchar lo que le pareció necesario, tomó otra ruta para llegar al parque y encontrarse con el chino. Pensando en lo que había dicho Kinomoto, no notó cuando llegó al parque.

Buscó con la mirada al de menor estatura encontrandolo en un árbol no muy alto, observando el atardecer. La brisa del viento alzaba los pétalos que iban danzantes frente a Shaoran, por un momento, Hiiragizawa sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y se sintió casi desfallecer cuando los ojos de Li se posaron en él. Por un instante, tan sólo un pequeño instante, las ganas de besarlo como casi lo hace en el salón estuvieron a nada de empujarlo a que esta vez enserio lo hiciera.

No hace falta decir que tuvo que utilizar bastante fuerza de voluntad para que eso no pasara. Cosa que sorprendió al inglés, ¿desde cuándo debía hacerlo? Ni siquiera con la profesora Mizuki había sentido la necesidad de contenerse a besarla, entonces, ¿por qué con Shaoran era distinto?

Prefirió no enfocarse en eso y, saliendo de su embobamiento, se dirigió a paso tranquilo hacia el árbol para ir a por Shaoran que parecía que iba a tirarse de la rama en la que se encontraba. Eriol estiró sus brazos de manera que Li entendiera que lo atraparia cosa que este captó y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró hacia él sintiendo como los brazos de Hiiragizawa lo atrapaban.

G-gracias... - musitó una vez que el mayor lo dejó en el suelo - Oye Eriol... ¿Podemos olvidar lo que pasó allá dentro? - el mayor sólo soltó un suspiro, Li no pudo determinar si era de cansancio o desilusión - Claro, si eso te hace feliz, por mi no hay problema - le regaló una sonrisa el europeo a la que este correspondió sonriendole de vuelta - ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó dándole su mano indicándole qué la tomara. Li gustoso aceptó y empezaron a caminar en silencio a casa.

¿Sabes, Li? - el nombrado volteó a ver al contrario soltando un "¿qué cosa?" mientras entrelazaba sus dedos - Creo que la comida ya se enfrió - eso le sacó una sonrisa seguido de una pequeña risita que contagió al de lentes.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, tan sólo un poco más de tiempo y todo se aclararía.


	5. 004„

Touya se encontraba con yukito en su habitación estudiando sin realmente prestar atención a lo que decía el libro ni a lo que salía de la boca de su novio. Sólo lo observaba; hacía una semana había empezado a actuar misteriosamente y no le decía el porqué. Trató de sacarle algo a Yue pero lo único que le dijo fue:

\- Tu nos guardas secretos a nosotros, ¿por qué no podemos hacerlo igual? - el enojo en su usualmente seria y tranquila voz era por demasía notorio, y el moreno no podía culparlo. Se sentía mal de no poder decirle de sus poderes que cada día regresaban en cantidades mayores, pero era un secreto que aún no revelaría aunque quisiera saber por qué.

\- ¡Touya!- escuchó gritar al contrario sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Pasa algo Yuki? - preguntó hacia el nombrado que tenía la preocupación plasmada en su rostro, el más bajo se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba su amigo y prosiguió a tocarle la cabeza con los dedos. Touya pudo ver los ojos de Yue suplantando los de Yuki. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó con calma apartando los dedos de su frente y observando con confusión y un poco de gracia el rostro semi enojado del otro.

\- Nada, ¿en qué piensas? - sus ojos volvieron a ser los suyos dándole una sonrisita inocente "de inocente no tienes nada" pensó riéndose internamente por ello. - Que los exámenes están muy cerca y no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí - mintió señalando el libro que tenía en la mano.

Yukito sólo suspiró y negó divertido después de darle por unos segundos una mirada de desconfianza con esos ojos fríos del guardián de la Luna.

\- Aún no sabés mentir, ¿verdad, Touya? - preguntó en medio de una sonrisa falsa Yukito sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, prefirió callar y retomar la lectura en silencio escuchando lejanamente lo que el contrario decía.

Un rato después, cuando se disponían a bajar para comer algo, por alguna razón Yuki se quedó quieto al pie de la escalera mirando hacia la nada con esos ojos cambiantes, fue sólo un instante pero, Touya estaba seguro de haber visto esa sonrisa, otra vez. Esa misma que había hecho hace unos días, esa que Yue ahora tenía cada que se transformaba y él la celaba. Porque no era por ni para él, lo sabía.

Prepararon la comida en relativa calma, Yuki le daba una sonrisa cada que alguna parte de su cuerpo tocaba al de Touya y el se la devolvía con dulzura, aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en las sonrisas que este hacía y que eran distintas a las que le daba; tampoco hacía de lado el extraño cambio mágico en la ciudad, se sentía igual a la de hace unos años pero a la vez más poderosa.

Tiempo después se encontraban en la sala viendo televisión, un programa en el que hablaban sobre la historia de Asia. Pará ese momento los ojos de su novio eran azul-plateado con pupila felina; Yue nunca lo admitiría pero le encantaba la historia puesto que estuvo tanto tiempo encerrado en un libro que no pudo vivir las cosas que ahí mostraban. Touya sólo sonreía mientras posaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros del contrario, sintió el respingo de este y le regaló una sonrisa sincera cuando esté le volvió a ver. Un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible se posó en las mejillas del guardián que desvió la mirada fría hacia la televisión de nuevo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Touya de "mala gana".

Tal vez el ángel no lo diría en voz alta jamás, pero le encantaba pasar tiempo con Touya.

Para cuando Sakura regresó a casa se encontró con ambos dormidos en el sillón, con la cabeza de Yukito en el pecho de Touya y los brazos de este alrededor del cuerpo del más bajo. Sonrió con ternura y apagó la televisión que había estado encendida por quién sabe cuánto tiempo; buscó una manta y se las puso encima, salió dejando a oscuras la sala. Si, aún le gustaba Yuki, pero se alegraba de que fuese su hermano su persona especial, porque sabía que lo quería mucho y haría cualquier cosa por él, ¡inclusive había dado sus poderes por él! ¿Existe acaso una forma mayor de demostrar amor que esa? Sakura pensaba que no.

La casa estaba en completo silencio cuando Touya despertó y sintió al guardián descansando sobre él, con delicadeza se acercó a su cabello y dejó a su nariz embriagarse con aquella fragancia que sabía era sólo suya, de un ser que no es ni de aquí ni de allá, un ser creado a partir de la más pura magia, con juicio honesto y gran corazón, aunque siempre se mostrase frío. Y Touya sabía que ese olor, ese cuerpo y esa sonrisa junto a esos bellos ojos le pertenecieron a alguien más, y que, tal vez, aún lo hacían. Odiaba ese sentimiento en el pecho, le dolía, pero debía aceptar la probabilidad de que el hermoso ángel sobre él aún estuviera enamorado de su antiguo maestro.

Soltó un suspiro dirigiendo su mirada hacia la luz de luna que iluminaba levemente la sala. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo: de nuevo, una cantidad de magia considerable entraba en él. Observó al contrario con una sonrisa dulce y le acarició con cuidado el cabello, nuevamente, suspiró.

\- Algún día, mi lindo ángel, algún día - y tras decir estas palabras volvió a dormir con la mano en la cabeza de Yukito y su cabeza sobre la suya. Sólo debían aguardar un poco más, un poco y todo se sabría.

* * *

**_Perdón por la tardanza, mis clases no me dejan escribir ni actualizar :( _**


End file.
